


Please Come Home For Christmas

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [16]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Everybody Leaves, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Xabi is Busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asier had left. Iker had left. Xabi had left. Alvaro was really missing the last one and begs Xabi to come home for Christmas this year.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... So... I know that the rumor says that Arbeloa and Casillas don't like each other that much, but meh... I don't care today they are friends, because it's my fic and I decided that. Anyways enjoy and happy 16th of December!! Only a few days left!!! Until Christmas I mean... 15 days left of the Christmas Calendar :D 
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gNSz9pA6BM

Madrid wasn’t the same anymore. Sure it was the same city, the same stadium, the same fans, same train grounds and weather as it had always been but it didn’t seem as bright anymore. Not without Xabi.

Sure he left more than a year ago, and he was happy in Bayern, but last season he had Asier and Iker to distract him from the pain but now they had gone too.

Asier had left. Iker had left. Xabi had left. Everyone always left him.

Today Álvaro was missing Xabi more than usual. He was injured and miserable and all he wanted was a hug from the broad shouldered Basque midfielder. It was cold as he snuggled into his couch and turned on the television.

Of course the first thing he saw when it turned on was a match between Bayern Munich and SV Darmstadt 98. It hadn’t even been a couple of minutes before the screen lit up with Xabi’s happy face as he scored a beautiful goal.

It only made him miss him more, so when the match was over, he grabbed his phone and called a number he held dear.

“Hello? Álvi? What’s wrong?” Figures his boyfriend could just pick up the phone and realise that something was wrong.

“Xabs… I just miss you a bit, that’s all…” Álvaro bit the skin around his thumb. It was a nervous habit of his and he tended to do it while speaking on the phone.

“Miss you too… You know I might come to Madrid for Christmas…If Pep lets me.” Xabi sighed.

“You might? No Xabi, I need you to come home!! Please come home for Christmas!! I can’t take much longer without you.” Álvaro started crying as he realised that there was a slight chance that he was going to spend Christmas on his own this year.

“Álvi, I’m doing what I can… But Pep wants us to train on Christmas Day as they celebrate Christmas on the 24th here… Hold on I have to go, but I will call you in an hour or so!!” Xabi said, his voice sounding tired and worn out.

“Okay…I love you!!” Álvaro sobbed into the phone.

“I love you too… And honey? Please don’t cry.” Xabi said before hanging up.

He ended up crying himself to sleep on the couch. 

Three hours later, he woke up to small noises coming from the hallway. Standing up slowly, he limped out to the front door.

There, in all his glory, stood Xabi with a suitcase and a scarf.

“Xabi? What are you doing here!? I thought you couldn’t get out of Munich for Christmas?” Álvaro yelled as he jumped into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Well you are not the only one who missed someone… I begged Pep to let me go, so he told the club that I had an injury so I have the week off!!” Xabi smiled and hugged Álvaro closer to his body as he kissed the top of his head.

“Really? All week? You are staying?” Álvaro lit up as he leaned up and kissed Xabi.

“Really!! Besides… There is nowhere I’d rather be.”


End file.
